Under the Mistletoe: Chapter 2
by BellaItaliana93
Summary: This is the 2nd chapter to the multi chapter fanfic story "Under the Mistletoe". It is a story being written by several writers. Joe and Mel's romance continues. If you haven't read the first chapter, do so before reading this chapter. Hope you like it :) Read and review:)


**Author's Note: **This is Chapter 2 of "Under the Mistletoe". It's a multi chapter fanfic that I started with other writers and I can't wait to see how the rest of the story turns out. I'm not used to writing fanfics so I hope this chapter is good. If not, I tried my best. Let me know how I did in the review section. Hope everyone had a great Christmas!

Mel laughed as she hit the muscular man she just kissed. She was in such shock of the kiss, she didn't know what else to do. How is one suppose to react when they kiss their nanny? She didn't know. But secretly in her mind, she was smiling. Even if her face didn't show it. Mel could see Joe make his famous smirk with his head slightly down. Joe looked up at Mel and said, "What Mel, it's true! This could be a big problem in this house." Mel said, "Joe come on. I think it's time we face the truth. We all know what has to happen after that kiss, as good as it was." Joe stared at Mel shocked. He couldn't speak. His mouth tried moving but the words wouldn't come out. This was it. He didn't have a "comeback" this time. There wasn't any bickering or teasing anymore. This was all serious now.

Finally, Joe was going to let the words out that he so desperately wanted to say for years while living with his "boss". He could hear Lennox's door open more from the creaking sound it made. He knew she and Ryder were listening the whole time. He didn't care. He was going to say what he needed to say whether Mel liked it or not. He saw Mel about to say something, but before she was able to, Joe jumped right in and said, " Look Mel, for the first time I'm going to say what's been on my mind for the past three years I've worked for you as a nanny. I'm not going to let the kiss we just had ruin anything between us, and neither should you. Why can't we just handle this like mature adults and let what is meant to happen, happen. We both know that we go out with all these people that we know don't mean anything to us on purpose because we know the relationship won't last. We both know that it bothers both of us when we see the other go out on a date. It bothered me when I saw you with Austin and all those other guys. And do you know why?" Mel looked at Joe shocked as she noticed he paused. She wondered if she was suppose to answer his question. About to jump in again, Joe stopped her before she could start and he gently grabbed Mel's hands. They were cold as ice. Just like how she felt inside. It was though she was aboard the Titanic and was frozen solid. He continued, " I'll answer that question for you Mel, it's ok." He continued, " Because I've never known any woman like you. You spend your life devoted to your work, and most importantly to your niece and nephew. And then, you took me in when my life went down a rabbit hole. That's why I know you're the one for me. And I know that you wouldn't have given me the chance to be your "manny" if you didn't have the same feelings I did. So we can stop the bickering and arguing that we do to avoid anything real between us and make this thing we got real. I don't wanna lose you and if it means telling you the truth about how I feel, well, then at least I tried."

Mel stared at Joe, still frozen. She noticed that he still held on to her hands as he said all this. She barely blinked. And for once, Mel too couldn't come up with a comeback. She finally said, "Joe. I…um…Let me say…I don't know what to say…I…." Joe looked at her saddened. He couldn't say anything more. He poured his heart out, and he had nothing left to say. It felt like Mel punched him in the stomach with her response. He thought that if she felt the same way, she would've said. He slowly let go of her hands. He saw tears run down her face. She couldn't help but notice that he too tried to fight back a tear or two. Before he could walk away, she stopped him and said, "Joe, wait! Why would you walk away after saying all that to me? I thought you knew me better than that." And then, a glimmer of hope for Joe. He saw her smile. The smile he loves seeing everyday and loves when he catches a glimpse of it. He turned around, walk towards her, and scooped her up bridal style and kissed her. No words needed. This was all both of them could possibly "say". For once, they were both silent, and let the kissing do the talking. Unfortunately, yet again, the moment was interrupted with Mel's voice. She said, "Hey, have you noticed that we both didn't call each other Longo or Burke? Wow, that has to be a first." She joked. He let out a small sarcastic laugh with, "No, BURKE." And continued with, "But I couldn't help but notice that your phone is vibrating in your pocket against my manly parts…"

**Author's Note: **Well, there it is! The second chapter to the multi chapter story. I am now passing on this story to **xfirefly9x**. Good luck! Can't wait for the rest of the chapters! I hope there's a few twists and turns in the next chapters, to make it interesting!


End file.
